The Great Exhibition
by Madelen
Summary: Jaina Proudmoore sends an unexpected gift to Orgrimmar which is appreciated. Not sure about the rating.


_The Great Exhibition_

Jaina Proudmoore walked along the lines of paintings and drawings which were installed in the darnassian Temple Gardens. It was the Great Exhibition the night elves organized every nine years after the Lunar Festival. She had been invited, and even though she knew far more about the art of war than about any other kind of art, she had followed the invitation to Darnassus.

Looking at the paintings, she had to admit that she was not too bored after all. There had been some quite impressing ones of great historical battles, which she had mostly recognized. Some pictures were odd to look at and she wasn't sure if she was supposed to see anything in them. Well, she would not mention that to her hostess, perhaps those were the most impressing ones in other people's eyes and she had not come here to hurt anyone's feelings.

Fortunately, the High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind had told her that she could even buy some of those, once the exhibition would have come to an end. She had already seen two or three paintings that had immediately caught her attention, which, in her opinion, was the best indication that she wanted to own them.

She walked into the next corridor, and stared at the picture her eyes had fallen onto. The landscape and everything in it looked as if something was disturbing her view, as if some kind of frosted glass was held between her eyes and the countryside before her. But still, she knew immediately where this scenery would take place, there was no doubt about it.

In the background, she saw some blue stripes – Alliance banners floating in the soft Nagrand breeze over the plateau of Halaa, the ever disputed area. In the foreground, there was one of the always green sky islands floating in the fair blue sky, a waterfall falling down on it from above where another island lay. The water formed a small lake in the middle of the island, then flew down into the air.

The picture was all blue and green, but still one blue and one green spot in it caught all the attention. There were two females bathing in the small lake, but those were definitely no Night Elves, not even Alliance. The green one sat at the shore, rubbing her neck with a brilliant white piece of cloth, which obscured the view onto her body enough to make it somehow decent. The blue one stood under the waterfall, her back turned at the observer, her face turned up towards the water flowing down on her, wet white hair flooding down her back.

The picture held a breathtaking beauty and Jaina wondered why it had been permitted to the exhibition, showing **bathing** Horde females, meaning **naked** Horde females. But when she read the picture's title, she nearly laughed out loud. So **this** was the reason for the painting being admitted. She wondered if the painter really had meant by this title what she had understood, but immediately decided to buy it. There was one person who **would** be laughing out loud when he saw it because he would understand exactly the same as she had. And this picture was the perfect present for him.

o°o°o°o°o°o

Thrall wondered a little when he got Jaina's letter together with an uncommonly shaped package. The two goblins who had delivered it had told him that he had to read the letter first, so he broke the seal and read:

„Thrall,

this present will not please you, but it will certainly please your eyes. As you can guess, it is a painting. This painting is titled „Why Horde could never win", and I am sure, you will eventually have to agree.

My regards to Vol'jin, who will certainly think the same of it as you do.

Jaina Proudmoore."

Horde could never win... he would show her how the Horde thought about this. But, well, he should have a look at the picture first.

So he opened the package, looked at the painting... and laughed out loud. Well, he **had** to agree, that view would definitely distract him from any Alliance banners floating over Halaa. There still was a broad grin showing on his face when he said:

„Vol'jin? Want to see what I got here? It's titled „Why Horde could never win"... and unfortunately, I have to agree to that... I think you will as well."

The Troll leader growled at that and replied:

„Mahself be t'inkin' Horde could **always** win but fah one reason..."

With this, he walked over to where Thrall was standing, looked at the picture, then grinned broadly at the Horde Warchief and finished his sentence:

„...what be exactlee dah reason mahself be t'inkin' 'bout."

o°o°o°o°o°o

„P.S. I think there is one Night Elf painter who would not win for the exact same reasons. Not because Horde females are lazy... but because bathing Horde females distract him way too much. J."


End file.
